Let the Truth Be Told
by healergirl
Summary: What happens when people you thought you could trust find out info about you that no one else knows? Chapter 6 is up! Tell me what you think, and e-mail me if you have any ideas!
1. Gran Finds Out

Let the Truth Be Told

It was a crisp autumn morning. Adriane and Dreamer were running through the woods. Emily, Ariel, and Ozzie were at the Pet Palace helping Dr. Fletcher. Kara was out putting posters up with Lyra, for Ravenswood. All of them were trying to improve Ravenswood. They were working extra hard, to keep the Manor alive.

Adriane wound down the twisting paths. She ran with Dreamer, past the rocking stone. As Adriane turned down the path into the fairy glen, Gran was sitting there! She was surrounded by baby quiffles.

"Um...Gran?" Adriane stammered.

"Yes who else?" Gran said, quiet calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Adriane asked.

Dreamer stated to growl. "Shhhhhhhh...It's ok Dreamer." Adriane hissed. But everything was not ok. Adriane tried to contact Emily telepathically. _Emily! We have a major problem!_

"It's ok Adriane. I know about you and all of your friends being mages. Don't worry, I won't tell."

"She won't tell," All of the quiffles chimed.

"Um...Gran?" she stammered again. Did she know everything? About how they defeated the Dark Sorceress, and all of that.

"Yes." Gran said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"I have to go!" Adriane yelled, as she ran down the path to the gate.

"I'll be here, be home for dinner!" Gran yelled after her.

Adriane through open the gate, and didn't stop running until she was at the park near Emily's house.

"Emily," she said, as she barged into the back shed were they kept the pets staying at pet palace.

Emily looked up startled. "What?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I found..." Adriane was out of breath. She continued, "I found Gran at the... the Fairy Glen!" Emily's face went white. "Did she see any animals?" Adriane nod. "How many?"

"Baby quiffles, maybe thirty." Emily led Adriane inside, and gave her a glass of water, and led her to the couch.

"Now, calm down." Emily told Adriane, "Just tell me what happened."

"Well," Adriane started, "I was running through the woods with Dreamer, and Gran was sitting at the Fary Glen. I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She said 'I know about you and you friends being mages'" she quoted Gran perfectly.

"That's bad." Was all Emily could bear to say. "I'll go call Kara, and get her to come help."

Within twenty minutes, Kara was there.

"What's the problem? I was busy putting..." She stopped when she saw Adriane lying on the couch.

Emily pulled her into the kitchen. "What happened?" Kara asked, really concerned now. She didn't even call Adriane a name.

"Apparently, Gran was at the Fairy Glen. Plus, she knew that we were um... _Mages._"

"But, how could she know that?" Kara asked.

Right then, Dr. Fletcher came in, both girls got quiet. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company. Hello Kara." She said brightly. Dr. Fletcher look into the living room at Adriane, "Is Adriane ok? She looks really tired."

"Oh mom, you know Adriane. Always up for a challenge." Emily covered up.

With that, her mom left. "Whew, that was close." Kara let out a breath of relief.

Please Review. It is my first story. So it might be bad.


	2. The Animals!

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy. So here goes the second chapter. Please Review, I need to know what to fix. Please R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Animals!

"How can she know?" Asked Kara. They both thought long and hard. Maybe she read Adriane's diary Kara thought. Then she remembered that Adriane probably wouldn't have a diary. Maybe, Ding-Dong. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Kara, being the blazing star that she is ran to get the door. She was very surprised to see Gran at the door.

"Um... Dr. Fletcher? Doorbell." Kara ran into the kitchen, her stone pulsing. _Danger._ Kara looked at Emily's Rainbow stone. It was pulsing to. Dr. Fletcher was now standing at the door, talking to Gran.

"Yes, I just came over to see if Adriane was coming home for dinner." Gran said sweetly.

"Um, mom, can Adriane eat with us?" Emily covered.

"Don't ask me, ask her." Dr. Fletcher pointed to Gran.

"Gran?" Emily asked hope in her voice.

"It's ok, as long as she's home before 3:00 A.M."

The girls ran up the stairs to Emily's room. When they got there, Kara went outside of the room to call her parents. She came back in and told them that her parents were going to pick her up later. They all sat on the bed, trying to calm down. Their stones weren't pulsing now.

Emily got up, and started pacing around the room. Kara joined her. Adriane just sat on the bed puzzled. The blazing star and healer were having a conversation, but Adriane barely heard.

"How could she know?" They kept saying. Stuff like, "It's impossible. Did we do something..."

Adriane chopped her off, "It wasn't Gran." Was all she said. All three of the girls thought about this.

"Maybe your right..." Emily finally said, but she wasn't sure.

"I know I'm right. Gran wouldn't let me stay out past 12:00, much less 3:00." Adriane was right; none of their parents would let them stay out that late.

"Where are Ozzie, Lyra, and Dreamer?" Kara piped in. The trio had forgotten about the animals! They were all thinking the same thing, What if she has them? The mages didn't want to think of the answer. All at once they ran out of the room, down the stairs, and outside.

Dr. Fletcher was outside behind them, "Where are you all going?" she asked.

"Change of plans Mom! We're going to the manor for the night; I have some close there." Emily said, as they ran off towards the woods.

When they got to the gate, the warrior, healer, and blazing star stopped dead in their tracks. What if she was there, at the manor? They decided to take the long way home, they went to the Fairy Glen, instead of going straight to the manor. When they got there, something wasn't right. It didn't feel, magical. Something just wasn't right. They got there, and Kara tried to call the D-Flies, "Yoo-hoo? D- Flies? We need a phone portal here!?!" She was getting kind of annoyed.

"Maybe she got the D-Flies too." Emily said. Adriane was still quiet.

"Adriane? Are you ok? You don't seem ok." Emily was right, she was kind of pale.

"Oh come on Adriane? We need your help! Snap out of it!" Kara was practically yelling in her face.

"Huh? What did you say?" Adriane stammered. Kara was about to yell back a reply, but saw the stones start to pulse. Danger! The mages saw a shadow move. Adriane snapped out of her trance, and took a fighting stance, what was out there?

Something started to growl, The bush started to move, and...Kyle and his jumped out. "What are you doing!!!!!!" Kara yelled.

"Were you guys really going to protect your selves with those stones? You should have seen the look on your faces."

"Kyle! You gave us a heart attack! Adriane nearly blasted you! How did you know we would be here?" Kara screamed.

"I listened to your pone call with Mom. How was she going to blast me?" Kyle asked.

"But I didn't call mom, to tell her I was coming here."

OK, what did you think? Cliffy huh? Well sorry, but I'm at a stopping point. R&R please. Sorry for all of the dialog.


	3. Kyle!

R&R please! I need some help, so if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail me!

Chapter 3: Kyle!

"So," Kyle and his friends were all wondering why their trick had worked so well. "What do you mean you didn't call Mom? I listened to conversation."

"Well, I know I didn't call her. Check my cell phone." The trio of girls looked at each other. The shape shifter! They all thought at the same time.

"That must be it!" Emily said both excited and scared.

"Your right!" Replied Adriane.

"Of course! That makes perfect since!" Kara said. Kyle and his friends were confused. What was it? The girls headed towards the manor. Kyle, Marcus, and Joey followed. The girls were all in the Library, when they realized that the boys had followed them. "What are you guys still doing here?" Kara asked.

"Well, you don't expect us to walk home this late do you?" Marcus said. "I guess we're all staying the night. This place must be creepy at night." With that, the girls got worried.

_What if Kyle is the shape shifter? _Emily said telepathically

"It can't be Kyle!"Kara said, sticking up for her brother. Kyle and his friends turned to face the girls.

"What do you mean, it can't be Kyle?" Kyle asked suspiciously. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"Um...No," Emily covered, "It's for a Ravenswood play we're doing." Kara and Adriane gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys, we're going to go get your sleeping stuff, Adriane will show you to your room. Is the lounge ok? Any ways, Emily and I will go and get the sleeping bags and food." Kara made a motion to Emily, and they left the room leaving Adriane to deal with the boys. The Healer and Blazing Star ran down the hall. Emily stepped into the library while Kara was fishing around in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Kara called in to Emily.

"Just finding some books." She yelled back. Next, the girls went to go get some food.

"Ok, this is the lounge." Adriane said, "You guys will sleep here. Kara, Emily, and I will sleep over here," she pointed to the other side of the room. The room was richly furnished. There were four couches. The carpet was a deep red.

Kara and Emily came into the room. Emily's hands full of sleeping bags and blankets, and Kara's hands full of food. Kara set the food down, and Emily started handing out blankets.

All of the blankets had been passed out, and the food was disappearing.

"Guys," Adriane said, "If you keep eating the food this fast, then we're not going to have enough to last until 11:00." Kyle and his friends slowed down.

Emily was very quiet, and she was reading all night long.

At 1:30, Kara said turned off the lights. "Guys, time to go to sleep." Kara said. Emily flicked on a small reading light and continued to read. Adriane moaned, but kept quiet. She knew that when Emily was into something, then she wouldn't be denied. Joey slowly slid over towards Adriane. Adriane pretended to be asleep. As Emily sat in her corner, the rest of the group, reading.

"I got it!" Emily yelled out. Kara jumped up and ran over.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"I figured out how she or it did it!" She said happily.

"Ixnay on the book." Adriane said, as she glanced at Joey. Emily shut up. Instead, she rushed into the library, and motioned for the other girls to follow. They did, but what they didn't know was that Kyle and his friends were listening. The wall was not thick in between the library and the lounge.

"I know what happened!" Emily said excitedly, "It says here that the shape shifter can take over any form, just like you, Kara!"

Sorry, cliffy, I'm kind of at a stopping point again. R&R please. If you have any ideas, feel free to e-mail me. But don't put it on my review list, cause then it won't be a surprise.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4

"What did she mean Shapeshifter?'' Kyle asked.

"Maybe it's a prank?" Marcus added. Joey just sat and stared at the wall the girls were behind; he had a strange look on his face. When the girls were done, they came back in the room.

"Hey guys," Adriane said, "What's..." but with the strange look on the guy's faces she didn't finish her sentence. The trio of girls looked at each other. They huddle at the door to the lounge. _Do you think they know?_ Emily said telepathically to her friends. _By the looks on their faces I would say yes. _Kara said. The girls looked over their shoulders, to see that Marcus's face was slightly pale, Joey's face was slightly red, and Kyle's was his normal tan color. The girls went over to the boys.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Joey said, once they had reached each other.

"If you were in trouble, we would have helped!" Marcus said.

"So what's this about?" Kyle said. The girls looked at each other, and nodded to each other.

"Well you see, we weren't really in trouble until now. But...when something happened..." Emily trailed off. _Why don't we use the truth spell? _Kara asked telepathically. _That will work._ Adriane replied. Emily ran to the library, and got an old book down.

"Here it is! I have it!" She yelled as she ran into the lounge. The girls all started to sing the spellsong.

"What are..." Kyle was cut off because he fell asleep. (Truth spells make you fall asleep, so that when someone asks you a question, you don't remeber.) Marcus and Joey did the same.

After questioning all of them, the mages came to a conclusion that none of the boys were the shape shifters. When the boys woke up...

"Whoa, I had the wierdest dream!" Marcus said to Emily. She blushed a little bit. Adriane started laughing, but she stopped when Joey walked over to her and said, "In my dream, you guys had magical powers. It's kind of umm... weird." Now it was Adriane's trun to blush. Emily stifled a giggle. The girls weren't sure what to do next.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" Kara said, hoping for a small reaction from the boys.

"What are you talking about? Magic's not real!" Kyle said in a loud tone.

"If you guys are in trouble, then let us help." Marcus said, sounding a little worried.

"Like we said, we weren't in any really danger until..." Adriane trailed off, "until some very wierd stuff started happening." She finished her sentence.

"Well, what kind of trouble are you in?" Joey asked.

"Well, I don't think you guys can help us with this problem." Emily said.

"If you tell us the problem, maybe we can!" Kyle was practically yelling.

"Fine!" Kara yelled. Then, all of the secerts the girls had had bottled up spilled out. The girls told them about evrything, from them being mages, to Zach and the mist wolfs, and to how they had defeated the evil that had corrupted in Aldenmor. The boys were shocked.

Sorry cliffie! You'll just have to read the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. :-D


	5. Proof

_Disclaimer: don't own any Avalon characters, they all belong to Rachel Roberts._

Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Joey asked, but by the looks on their faces he could tell they were.

"We'll prove it to you." Emily said in little more than a whisper.

"Yes, follow me." Kara said as she led the group out to the portal field.

"Why are we out here?" Kyle asked.

"You'll see, to prove that we are mages, we are going to bring Zach and Lorren here." Adriane said. (A/N They told the boys about Zach And Lorren.)

"Kara, do you thing!" Emily yelled excitedly.

"Yoo-hoo, Dragonflies! Front and center!" Kara yelled in a singsong voice.

Suddenly, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. Five brightly colored dragonflies popped up.

"Kee Kee!" Goldie squeaked happily, as she dove into Kara's hair. Fiona, Fred, and Barney buzzed up to the three boys, and looked at them strangely. When one of the boys moved, the dragonflies would scatter and hide behind Kara, Emily, or Adriane.

Emily whispered something into Kara's ear, and Kara said, "Hey! Dragonflies! Portal time now, play time later!" When she was done, the dragonflies linked claws and stared spinning. Suddenly more dragonflies appeared. They began to add on to the circle until it was big enough to walk through. The many dragonflies started spinning faster and faster, until you could only see a blur of color. Then Zach came into view.

"Adriane? Is that you?" Zach questioned. Adriane blushed.

"Yeah, it's me." Adriane replied. Joey began to get jealous. Kara cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, Zach,, can you come through the portal?"

"I don't know…I've never traveled through before." Zach said, fear in his voice.

Kara could stand it no longer, she reached her hand into the portal and pulled Zach trough. All Zach could say was 'woah'.

"D-flies, now make us a portal to the Fairy Realms!" The colorful dragonflies started spinning again, but this time a cute boy with green skin and black hair came into view.

"Kara? Is that you? I'm so glad to see you!" Lorren managed to say, before Adriane cut him off.

"Come through the portal. Now!" She said. Lorren stepped through with ease. Zach looked embarrassed.

**Not really a cliffie or long or interesting or exciting… Well that's all your getting for now. (It's boring, short, uninteresting, and dull…)   **


	6. Where's Joey?

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers, even though most of them were my friends. Sorry for the wait.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Avalon character, they all belong to Rachel Roberts._

Chapter 6 

The eight kids sat in the Ravenswood Manor library discussing the magic.

"What are we going to do?" Emily said worriedly.

"Well, we have a shape shifter on our hands, what is there to do?" Kara asked. The three boys that were unknown to magic sat there quietly listening.

"Maybe we can attack!" Zach said, putting his hand to the sword at his side.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Adriane replied, "I think we need a magical way of fighting 'it'."

"Adriane's right, we can't fight physically, but maybe we can fight magically." Emily agreed.

"So it's settled, we have a magical fight to the finish." Kara said.

"What are you talking about? You can't fight!" Kyle said, being his normal over protective self.

"It's fine Kyle, we've all done this sort of thing be fore." Kara replied coolly.

"You what?" Kyle, Marcus, and Joey said at the same time, fear and anger rising in their voices.

"Oops?" Kara said to no one in particular.

"Emergency meeting!" Emily called, and ran out of the room. The other mages followed, along Ozzie, Dreamer, Lyra, and Ariel.

When all of the mages and animals got to another room, everyone started talking at once.

"What are we going to do…"

"What can we do…"

"I think we should attack…"

"Fighting's not the answer, Zach!!!"

"MAGIC…"

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Everyone turned to see the little ferret holding his paws out to get everyone's attention, "We've got to work together! Now, who has an idea?"

"Why don't we see if, maybe, the guys have magic?" Emily squeaked.

"KYLE?" Kara all but shrieked.

"And Marcus and Joey." Emily corrected.

"Do you really think so?" Adriane asked.

"It's always a possibility. We have to ask them if they think they are mages." Ozzie stated. He motioned for Adriane to go get the boys, and she left. When she came back, she only had Marcus and Kyle.

"Where is Joey?" Emily asked.

"He left. He said he needed some time to think this out…" Kyle trailed off.

"But if he tells anyone…then we're in BIG trouble." Kara practically yelled the word big.

"I know, and I know you can trust Joey." Marcus said, confidant in his friend. Everyone was silent.

Kara spoke first; "Do you think we should go looking for him?"

"No, I think he needs to work this out on his own." Kyle said.

6 hours later…

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late fore school!" Kara was running around the manor screaming.

"Maybe we should call in sick?" Emily said as she stifled a yawn, "I'm tired, I'll just go home and say I'm sick, and I advise you all do the same, because you all look terrible."

"I can't miss school! It will ruin my perfect record!" Kara said unhappily.

"Calm down Barbie, we can walk and be on time." Adriane said. Kara looked unhappy, but she would live.

After school at the manor…

"Emily, I can't believe you didn't come to school today, I thought you would be the last one to skip." Kara said, grinning wildly.

"I didn't skip!" Emily protested, but before she could finish, everyone shouted 'Yes you did!'

"Fine, you're right. Any ways, did you see Joey there?" Emily asked, trying to direct the attention away from her.

"No, I guess he skipped too." Marcus said, about to laugh.

"Oh, then maybe now we should go look for him?" Adriane asked.

"Yeah we should." Agreed Kyle.

When everyone, including Ozzie, Lyra, and Dreamer, headed for the door, they heard a scrathing noise.

"What was that?" Emily asked, fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Adriane said, taking a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Marcus said to Emily. The healer blushed.

Kara got a terrified look on her face, and pointed, "Can you protect us from that?" She said in a shrill voice. Everyone followed her look and saw a horrible looking creature.

It had piercing red eyes and no nose. It's mouth was one big hole on his face. It's head was unlike any creature they had incountered before. It had long, string, black hair. It's face was distorted and and his ears were very small slits on the side of his face.

His body was completely different. He had rough jet black skin and really short have arms. At the end of his arms, he didn't have fingers, but more like claws. And his feet were like bear feet. He was plain ugly.

**A/N This chapter's a little better, I guess. A lot of talking. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
